


Everglow

by bigigigigs



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigigigigs/pseuds/bigigigigs
Summary: 普通人au那人泛出的光辉仿佛能吸入万物，犹如黑洞一般。过于闪耀而令他双眼生疼。
Relationships: 李载炯/金佑星





	Everglow

李载炯手忙脚乱地停下他红黑色相间的山地自行车，向上拉扯着衣领试图想给予脆弱颈部一点点人体的温暖。毫无预警的步入严寒的季节让首尔人们措手不及，即将入夜的寒冻仍是不容小觑，而偏偏他就只穿了件单薄的衬衫加一件灰色的连帽外套就来上班了。带有水气的冷风扫过裸露的颈后唤起一阵细微战栗，他被冻的双手僵硬的拉开单车锁，生硬地系在理咖啡厅后门的单车栏上。

他从后边的小巷穿过，走到咖啡厅前门，将放在门口的黑板小招牌写着晚餐菜单的那一面转了过来。按下夜间的招牌开关，在奶黄色的人工光源照在他的脸庞那一刻，他听到了一声清脆的吉他拨弦的声音。扭头一看，有个穿着黑色肥大毛绒外套的青年坐在花圃边上低头调试吉他，在他面前还立着麦克风，吉他箱也好好的打开放在青年脚边。

好冷。

李载炯转回头低喃一句，将刚刚戴上阻挡寒风的帽子取了下来，但拉开店门时吹来的一阵人工暖气又让他闷得慌。

走进后厨脱下外套，将有一点皱巴巴的深绿色围裙系上，粗糙的布料摩擦着他的后颈，李载炯才意识到自己在这间大学同学家里开的咖啡厅已经打了快一年的工了。下课后就过来打工，打工结束后睡一觉又开始上课，这可能就是李载炯日复一日的行程表。他推开收银台的推拉门，跟要交班的同事打了一声招呼，然后百无聊赖的拿起抹布擦起柜台起来。

但要说起来，李载炯在升上大三之前，是一直觉得自己度过了非常愉快的日子的。高中开始玩音乐的他终于在大学找到了比较正经的音乐社团，并且交到了在音乐上志同道合的好友。但是那个曾经说好要一起做一辈子音乐的人在一年前却举家搬去了新西兰，这让李载炯深受打击。失去好友这件事情是一回事，让他战栗的是创造音乐的过程变得索然无味了，突如其来的梦想和现实之间的残酷现状打得他有些措手不及。

李载炯隐隐约约的听到了外面传来的歌声，似乎是来自刚刚那个准备路演的青年的声音。随着咖啡厅的推拉门一张一合，青年有些嘶哑的声音但又具有浓郁个人特点的尾音不和谐的带进了室内。尽管在隔着玻璃与混泥土和咖啡厅内清新背景音乐的覆盖下，还是抓住了李载炯的耳朵。李河寯拍了拍他的肩头，示意要他去招呼刚进来的客人。拿起菜单，立马露出职业性的假笑的李载炯走近靠近玻璃窗边的餐桌，靠着一幅好皮囊的李载炯不费力气就引起了女客人的嬉笑。

他抬头看了一眼玻璃橱窗外。正好正对着那个离得不远的青年。他长久地伫立着，头发上沾了些刚开始下起的白雪，融化后将他的刘海梳成一缕一缕的，他秀气的指缝间湿冷通红的皮肉弹拨着琴弦，黑色破弄牛仔裤中露出的膝盖骨在不停的颤抖。青年像在表演一般环顾四周的演唱着，小巧鼻头上的粉红让人想起了蜗牛腹部腻滑的白肉。

他漂亮的眼睛印着光，雪像一大朵完整的白花摩擦过他年轻细腻的脸颊。不是因为完美而悸动着发光的，他是哪怕不完美，也将仍迫着发光。青年边唱边露出的笑脸一度让李载炯想起了落如雨般的星星。

“那个，请问你们招牌的咖喱意面还有吗？”

客人的声音将李载炯的注意力拉了回来。他赶忙恢复营业模式，低下头直视着问话的其中一位客人：“有的，我们还推出了日系咖喱口味跟印度咖喱口味的。喜欢奶味重一点点推荐日系的哦。”

被盯的满脸通红的客人支支吾吾的说道：“……啊，那，那就两个口味都来一份吧。另外还要两杯热可可。谢谢。”

“呐，菜马上来哦。”李载炯随即露出一口大白牙，笑眯眯的收走了菜牌。可他的心思其实早就被门外的青年带到不知道飞去哪儿了。他抬头看了看墙上的时钟，注意到外边的天空已经完全暗了下来，这么说来，那个青年站在外边也快有一小时了吧。

李载炯在吩咐完后厨后，从外套里掏出钱包，将几张钞票放进的收银台，又从暖柜中取出一个包裹好的鸡肉三明治兜在怀里。李河寯就见他跟鬼使神差一样快步的走出咖啡厅。

李载炯走到青年面前，将鸡肉三明治放在星零几个硬币的深色吉他箱边上。他有意不想要跟青年对视，可是在他抬起头时还是撞见了青年弯弯的眼睛和翘起的嘴角。咖啡厅橱窗暖色照亮在他们俩身上，染出一抹淡淡的光辉，而李载炯的阴影重叠在上面，他眼里的青年看上去有些模糊，像加了一层滤镜，只聚焦在青年眼角的笑意上。

在还没等青年结束歌曲准备跟他道谢，李载炯就感到战栗一般，几乎本能地慌忙逃回了咖啡厅。

李载炯对金佑星的第一印象是，

“让人恐惧的存在”。

青年没有固定的演唱时间，但李载炯却每次都在期待着他的到来。只要青年过来演唱，那他就会自己掏钱从咖啡厅里买点什么简易的食物，大部分是三明治或者汉堡这类比较有份量的，他习惯默不作声的放在青年的吉他包里面，然后在静距离的清晰的听见几句青年的歌声后回到咖啡厅。他们之间没有过任何对话，但却好像早已默契的搭档，默认了彼此之间无需沟通的存在。

李载炯中意这种情感，这成为他放弃音乐许久以来的快乐。

就在他还在思考青年什么时候又来路演时，咖啡厅开门的铃铛声将他拉回了现实。他拿起菜单走向刚进来坐下的身影的方向。

李载炯在意识到坐着的客人是谁时一下子就怔住了，是那个青年，他穿着一件厚实宽大的黑色羽绒服，而跟着他一起来的是一个看起来厚衣服都遮不住胸部肌肉发达的型男。李载炯莫名其妙的咽了咽口水，那常常在暗夜下相见到面容一下子立体起来，青年的耳垂色泽，与流向指尖愈发浓重的温暖的血一样的红。映入在李载炯的眼帘。透过卷卷的鬓角缝隙窥视了青年的耳垂的红色与耳后皮肤的娇嫩。鼓起勇气，结果还是结结巴巴的没平稳住说出口的第一句话。

“……嗨，没想到在这种场合遇见你。”

青年笑眯眯的抬起头，抬起被过长羽绒服盖住的手掌挥了挥。李载炯发现自己的脸涨红了，热热的，好似在发烧，又好像被迷了魂，浑身不对劲。

“之前有多关照了。话说来，我都还没自我介绍呢，我叫……”

“啊！等一下！我觉得我们不认识也挺好的。”

李载炯这一发言把两人都惊住了。搞砸了，李载炯认为自己一定是病入膏肓了才会说出那么无厘头的话，可是无论如何，都不想要知道青年的名字啊。跟青年上升到朋友的关系这种念头，被李载炯完全掐灭了。

至少……就保持着互相支持的陌生人关系，这样不好吗？李载炯可怜兮兮的带着这句心里话无言的跟青年对视。

“Wow. Is this the kind guy you were talking about?”跟青年随行的男人打破了尴尬的局面。他黑色洋基队鸭舌帽沿下的眼睛饶有兴趣的看了一眼李载炯，然后又凑近的给青年来了一个鄙夷的笑脸。

“Matthew, shut up please. ”

青年对友人翻了一个白眼。他尴尬的挠了挠头，装作好像没事一样拍了拍李载炯的手臂，“哈哈，你老请我吃东西这件事情我就很感激了。但这次我不是来蹭饭的哦，我朋友请我吃饭，他说一直很想吃你们家的咖喱意面。”

“如果这位兄弟对我朋友态度那么差的话，我就得考虑考虑要不要吃了。”

“哎呀，两份咖喱意面是吗？马上来。”

李河寯以极度无语跟震惊的态度远观了整个事发经过后，立马出手制止任何事情会发生的可能性。不仅是作为咖啡厅的继承人，还是以李载炯的同学兼好友的身份将李载炯拖回后厨。

“这位李先生，请你马上冷静的去厨房做面抵罪谢谢。”看着这位一米八身高的亲故蹲下来缩成一团，以掩饰他几乎红到爆炸的脸。李河寯无奈的摇摇头。

那晚上几乎以是像被捅破气球前先就被放了气的心情，强迫自己不在意青年那一桌的情况，强迫不在意青年和他友人高昂的笑声和像机关枪一样嘟嘟嘟的英文。李载炯觉得自己被那句“kind guy”给气得像蓬发的蒸汽水壶一样盖不住呼噜呼噜。但是他也的的确确怂的不敢再主动上前去，只好在后厨抢事情做，以这样的借口不去见他们。最后还是拜托李河寯去结的账。

回到家的李载炯赌气一样把自己摔到床上，愤愤不平的给在新西兰的前辈发了好长一条信息。他捂着好像还烧着的脸，盯着天花板几处因为漏水的霉渍发呆了好久，听到叮当的一声信息回复提醒。李载炯直起身子来划开锁屏。可是没想到他尊敬的前辈在发了几个表示无语的点点之后，写道：

“Man, you are really sick right now.”

会点破英文了不起啊！

李载炯还真的气急败坏的将手机摔了出去，结果哐当一声撞到了拜访在角落的披着布的物件上。他一心软的马上跑过去看手机的情况，幸好没给摔坏了。他蹲在物件旁边发了一下呆，然后把小心的把布拉了下来，那是一把红黑色的贝斯。因为长久没触碰过，早就布满了灰尘。他举起曾经心爱的每天必弹的贝斯，靠在床沿边上，闭上眼睛仰起头拉动了一下琴弦。生疏的指法在长久没触碰已经生锈了的琴弦面前早就失去了融合乐曲的能力。被那声尖酸刺耳的声音吓到的李载炯，低下头去企图调试好声音，可没想到一下触发了内心痛楚，吧嗒的泪水滴在了琴面上，在灰尘布满的琴面上滑过一条清晰的水痕。

要是翻开一两年前的日记本，上面应该还写着向Coldplay出发这样稚嫩的的宣言。李载炯玩音乐其实也没很久，但是他是真的曾经很热爱音乐。看悲情连续剧和伤感电影都会忍住不哭的他，无法忍耐听到音乐旋律时被触动的情感。可是就是这样的他，对自己的音乐没有任何信心，害怕被取代，害怕被打败，害怕被忽视。他无法像一个没有负担的人一样直面的选择靠音乐为生。

所以金佑星几乎就跟一颗明亮的星星一样难堪的暴露出了他的阴暗面。李载炯就是害怕这样一个闪耀的无所畏惧的，在清冷的严寒的街道，在没有人注视的角落也会举起吉他演唱的人。

如果真的如同李载炯幻想的那样，逃避就能保持原样，不做出改变就真的什么都不会改变的话，那地球可能早就静止不动了。

临近圣诞节了，冬日的空气温度也因为出门逛街的人流而溶解了少许。这段时间应该是路演者展现自我的时机了，可是李载炯从圣诞头等到圣诞尾都没有看见青年的出现。说是不关心那倒是假的，可是每当回想起上次的经历，李载炯就自嘲般想着圣诞节应该是跟他那些说英文的伙伴过了吧。毕竟他对青年一无所知，只能尴尬的作出一些可能的猜想。

可连着一个月都没出现的这种情况，确实烦恼到李载炯了。

“该不是被吓跑了吧……”李载炯坐在收银台喃喃道。

“不是哦。”

李河寯突如其来靠近耳边的声音把李载炯吓了一跳。不知道什么时候出现在李载炯旁边的李河寯，笑眯眯的将手机放在了围裙口袋里面。他假装若无其事的在柜台面前干活。

捂着被吓到的脆弱心脏的李载炯赶忙把友人拉过来询问含义。

“那位哥回美国过节了呢。”

“……你怎么知道的？”

“因为上次结账的时候跟哥要了联系方式。”李河寯得意洋洋的举起了V字手，用一种我赢了你输了的幼稚神情看着李载炯。

“你个滑头小子！”虽然他还是很生气为什么李河寯背着他跟别人要了电话号码一个来月都没说，但是显然李载炯顿时舒了一大口气。李河寯在旁边像是读懂他面部表情一样，不理解地叹息道：“不是你先说不想认识人家的吗？”

“啊，别说了。我真的不知道自己是怎么想的。”李载炯沮丧地趴在柜台上，对着橱窗外那块熟悉的地方发神。他幻想着那个瘦小的声音，裹着红色的微博带着麋鹿角的挂饰，活蹦乱跳的唱着圣诞歌的样子。李载炯觉得自己一定会沦陷于对方可爱的模样。

新年一过，李载炯意识到自己纠结的日子就快要来临了。他的大学生涯即将要划上句号。可是他对未来却依旧还没有任何想法。

每次下课后就骑单车前往咖啡厅的习惯似乎烙印在李载炯脑海里，就算是休假他也时常会绕着那段路骑一会，不知道是带着怎么一种期待。在两个半月前第一次见到青年的地方，熟悉的身影又出现了。他兴致勃勃的将单车停在花圃旁边，青年抬头跟他打了一声招呼，招呼他坐下。李载炯就乖乖的，又有些尴尬的坐在了青年旁边。但是这次青年并不是在低头调试琴弦，而从口袋里拿出了一包万宝路。

那根细长的纸烟夹在金佑星的指间，红色的打火机啪嗒的一声燃起了火焰，随着深吸一口气，烟头亮起红色的光斑，烟雾优雅的漂浮上空。一支烟的燃烧时间很短暂，大约不到十口就燃尽了。李载炯一言不发的看着升上天空的烟，眼前模糊了视线，他闻着那阵难闻的烟草的味道，不经想起初中第一次偷尝烟味的苦涩，初学者要是还未掌握技巧，第一支烟必将呛得头重脚轻。

他偷偷盯着青年的脸看，眼里闪耀着的火影映衬着青年俊美而修长的睫毛，他才发现对方眼角下有一颗黑痣。突然飞来一只巨大的蛾子，洁白的双翅上布满花花绿绿的斑点，可以嗅到一股烂花瓣般病态的气味。李载炯想把它赶走，结果惊慌失措的蛾子一下子撞在了他脸上，金佑星伸手去把飞蛾抚开，它便乖乖的离去了。

李载炯暗自记下那冰凉手指的快感，仿佛那是间接而深情的爱抚。他难得这么近距离的看青年，便眼睛都不眨一下的盯着他瞧，深深包裹在夜幕下的被唤醒的幸福感油然而生，突然间，李载炯心里腾升的一堵安然之感，惹得他几乎笑了出来。金佑星看着他那副不明所以的傻样，也跟着呵呵的笑了起来，他对着他眨了眨眼睛，轻描淡写的说道：

“这有可能是我最后一次在这里唱歌了吧。”

李载炯刚刚还弯着合不拢的嘴角顿时僵持住了。

明明是一句非常简单的话，却让李载炯有一种几乎喘不过气来的难受，内心一时的软弱，脊椎间又串流出一股颤栗与澎湃。

那一刻，青年的话似乎将李载炯拉到了世界的边缘，在那里，忘记了所有来自人的目光，只剩下一种悲凉的孤独。他颤抖地拉近金佑星，让手指缠绕在头发深处，感受着温度和微小的脉搏跳动，他倾听着自那具心脏内部发出的哀鸣。

“别走...”

当金佑星用舌尖撬开他的牙齿时，李载炯都还没有反应过来，大脑一片空白，但是不是一个简简单单的吻，只因为青年还含着口烟，李载炯的舌尖刚接触到的金佑星舌尖，被那强烈的烟草味熏得眼泪都要流出来了，故意为之，并不是舌吻，而专门朝李载炯的口中吐了口烟。李载炯几乎不抽烟，所以这烟劲儿大，还毫无防备，深深吸了一大口，咳得他撕心裂肺的，猛然把金佑星推开。他站了起来，还是不停的在咳嗽，可当他往金佑星那一边看过去时，发现对方就好像什么事情都没发生一样，依旧翘着二郎腿，眼神飘渺，吹出带着烟草味道的热气。不知道是因为刚刚咳嗽引起的生理眼泪，还是一阵莫名的委屈，他觉得眼前的金佑星在泪水中怎么这么小只。他泄气般坐了回去，金佑星把烟头熄灭塞到了口袋里，然后站起来拿起吉他，调试了一下麦克风的角度，弹起了李载炯非常熟悉的旋律，是Coldplay的Everglow。

而深爱Coldplay的李载炯，不可能不知道这首歌的歌词含义。

紧摒呼吸到近乎缺氧，他在心里曾经生出濒临爆发边缘的怨怒，为什么自己一看见他的背影就不由自主朝那里走去呢，为什么看见他唱歌时心脏就开始悸动抽痛呢，为什么自己如此软弱的拒绝追随这样一颗明星呢。彼时毫无人气的路演，这一次就好像天神降临一般幸运，被青年歌声吸引过来的人围成一圈又一圈。李载炯咬紧牙，牙龈有些发疼。

在歌曲渐入结尾时，李载炯看见回过头来的金佑星咬着嘴唇，眼睛含着泪光。

so if you love someone, you should let them know  
如果你爱一个人，请一定一定要让他知道

oh the light that you left me will everglow  
你永远在我心里，永不磨灭，一切都是当初的模样，闪耀着永不熄灭的光芒

话音落下，在爆满的掌声中，熟悉的温度却轻轻握上李载炯的手腕。他愣了愣，还来不及反应，温热微湿的手汗昭然若揭。金佑星重新把手握在了李载炯的那一只手上。

李载炯瞪着眼睛，看着刚刚还别着嘴巴快哭了的青年又恢复回习以为常的表情。在一刹那他只能失足陷溺在他盈满的笑意间。直到他回过神来，黑色发丝已经挠搔过他的前额，几绺垂遮住他的视线。他的鼻息轻轻烘过他的脸颊，晕糊开一片温热和亲昵。

“你又要放弃了吗？”

金佑星的声音低低地摩娑过耳膜，彻底消磨李载炯最后一道防线。

“还没有尝试，为什么就已经放弃了。真是个胆小鬼，哈哈哈。”

“别走…”李载炯只能不甘却底气不足地呐呐，他无力的拉进跟青年的距离，抱怨的尾音被消融在唇齿之间。痒痒的，呼吸困难。他是这么觉得的。

“别走！”

李载炯从被窝中猛地弹了起来，他的脑袋几乎要裂开般疼痛，宿醉的后遗症在猛烈的起身后更加令人反胃。他的心砰砰直跳，不知道是因为做梦还是因为宿醉。李载炯像是想起了什么一样，连忙从散落在地板上的外套掏出手机拨给李河寯，在接通的一霎那，李载炯几乎跟吼出来一样的要李河寯给他那个人的电话号码。

李河寯先是沉默了一下，然后慢悠悠的说：

“你过来店里一趟吧。”

听到指示的李载炯赶忙套上外套，穿好鞋子就往门外跑。他往公寓楼下停自行车的地方张望了一下，可是没有发现那个熟悉的红色山地车。他大骂了一声，只能跑过去。冬末还有些微凉的风打的他生疼，特别是他刚刚从被窝起来，里边还是昨天的衣服，只在外面裹了一件外套的他跑得几乎绝望，既感到汗液粘腻的的恶心又感到天气作呕的刺骨。他没来得及看见咖啡厅对面的花圃旁停着的他的红色山地自行车。

猛地拉起咖啡厅的大门，店铺里所有的视线都聚集在这个气喘吁吁的人身上。李载炯一眼就看到李河寯一脸别给我找麻烦的脸色以及坐在卡座上的青年有些茫然的目光。他抓了抓混乱的头发，发现自己还没刮胡子就跑出来了，简直就像是落魄的流浪汉一样。

“坐下来谈吧。”

李河寯指着青年对面的卡座让李载炯坐下。

“……首先，能告诉我一下到底发生了什么吗？”李载炯往青年那边看，对方握着杏仁奶小口小口的喝着，盯着那双弯弯的眼睛，李载炯却几乎快要哭出来了。

“昨天哥打电话给我，说你醉的太厉害了要我帮忙一起送你回家。我还是第一次看到你醉到跟婴儿一样毫不害臊的抱着人哭的样子。然后我们俩合力把你送回公寓。安顿好你后，哥看见你那可怜的贝斯就开始询问情况，说完还特别可怜你，所以就让我帮你把琴弦给换了。当然，这个是我们俩一起出的钱……唉，有客人了，你们自个聊吧，我得去忙了。”

金佑星给李河寯竖了个大拇指，在目送刚刚一五一十的讲出昨天的所有情况的李河寯后。李载炯尴尬的盯着金佑星也开始滔滔不绝的吐槽起来：“我还是第一次见到这么搞笑的孩子，哭的可够伤心的抱着我不放，搞得别人还以为我对你做了啥呢……”

“你也很搞笑啊……”李载炯低着头嘟囔道。

“啊？”

“一会消失不见，一会出现又说是最后一次了。我真的是后悔的要命，那时为什么不要你告诉我你的名字，我还有好多话想跟你讲，每天想见到你想的快发疯了。”李载炯感觉自己像韩剧里面的悲情女主角，他拉起金佑星的手，死死的握住那还有些温热的掌心，“你想不想要认识我，这个不重要，就算只能在远处看着你，也好过从此毫无音讯……”

金佑星被他突如其来的告白被震住了，他垂着眼，他的睫毛微弱地颤动。李载炯注意到他其实也没有怎么好好的梳头，黑色的短发乱蓬蓬地耷拉在额头上，他的耳朵也有一半藏在发梢底下，耳垂上的反战小耳饰小幅度地摇晃着。他注意到金佑星眯眼的时候会拱起一个弧度，在眼尾挑起来，笑起来的时候眼角有一条一条好看的笑纹。

“哈哈，其实，我早就认识你了……”

金佑星偷笑的用另外一只手摸了摸嘴唇，“你还记得两年前你们学校跟XX国际大学的校运会联谊吗。本来国际大学的音乐社中我也要登台演唱的，但是那时感冒了，就只能在下面看着。然后呢，我就注意到你了……”

“不过很可惜的知道你次年后就退社了。”

金佑星的声音跟李载炯的梦重叠了。他的声音低低地摩娑过耳膜，彻底消磨李载炯最后一道防线。

“还没有尝试，为什么就已经放弃了。真的是个胆小鬼，哈哈哈。”

李载炯惭愧的低下头，“那我，还有没有机会能够重新认识你？”

“如果你觉得我像宠物一样，得到了名字后就得跟你绑定终身的话，那你可就太小儿科了。”

金佑星扭开李载炯牵着的他那一只手，他见到李载炯的面部表情随间开始变得僵硬起来，他忍不住开玩笑的握起拳头重新理了理嗓子：“我叫金佑星……啊真的是，我真的太想要组一个乐队了。虽然不能保证会成功，也有可能一分钱都赚不到。虽然你看起来好像不知道在纠结什么，可是无论如何我都还是想问你愿不愿意加入啊。”

金佑星郑重其事的向李载炯伸出了合作的手势。李载炯先是毫不犹豫的触碰了金佑星的小指，再是无名指，中指，直到最后再将对方所有的指头重新包裹在自己的手心里，他心满意足的看到对方弯起了嘴角。但是他没注意到自己其实早就堆满了笑容。

“我叫李载炯。”

请多指教。

END

ps.所以我把星写成了前夫哥？？


End file.
